Ice Age: Continental Drift (2011 version)
To start this off, how many of you guys have seen the Ice Age movies? If you have, then I’d say you had a great childhood. I’ve seen all 5 of the Ice Age movies, and I’ve got all 5 movies on DVD. But, there’s one Ice Age movie that I saw was really messed up. Why is that you may be asking? Well, let me tell you my story. It all happened in 2016, it wasn’t a good year for me. I had to be picked up from school one day, I wasn’t feeling well with the flu. It was 2 week before exams, at least for semester one. My mom picked me up from school and drove me home, she had to do a few errands. So she dropped me off at my house, she said that she’ll be back in a while. I walked in my house, and then to the living room. I then sat on the living room couch in front of the TV. There was my Wii and I powered it up, I was gonna play a game. But, I didn’t feel like playing any games. Not even any Mario games, I decided to go through the Wii store. I looked to see some movies on there, I scrolled through to find the Ice Age movies. There was; Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. But, I saw something that caught my eye. It was a copy of Ice Age: Continental Drift, but it was different. The title of the movie was; “Ice Age: Continental Drift (2011 version)” I wasn’t expecting that. I did find weird things in stores before. But, I didn’t expect to see that movie. “Was the Wii store hacked or something?” I asked myself. Maybe the Wii store was hacked, it might have been hacked for all I know. But, I didn’t care if it was hacked or not. As long as the hacker didn’t mess up the Wii store. Then I decided to watch the Ice Age movie, I bought the movie and it only cost me 9 bucks. I went to get a snack, and even a can of soda and then sat back down on my couch. I pressed play on the Wii remote and the movie started, it starts off with Scrat with his acorn. (Very common in the Ice Age movies), and there’s always something that goes wrong what Scrat does. The scene then transitions to Manny and Ellie, they were talking about their teenage daughter. “Relax Manny,” Ellie said to her mate. “It’s where the kids hang out.” But, Manny didn’t listen to what his mate said. She tells Manny that, Peaches is not a little girl anymore. The next scene shows Peaches heading towards the falls, Manny got in front of his daughter to stop her. “You’re not supposed to go to the falls alone.” Manny said to Peaches, he takes his daughter home. Peaches wasn’t happy of what her father was doing. He wouldn’t let her go to the falls, and start hanging out with her friends. “Ugh come on daddy,” Peaches groaned, she was annoyed with her dad. “When will I be allowed to hang out with boys?” “When I’m dead.” Manny replied, Diego shows up with Sid in the next scene. This next scene shows Sid’s family arriving, they greet Sid and his friends. I was enjoying this movie, it was like from the movie that I know. The next scene transitions to Peaches in the falls, she sees Ethan another mammoth that she likes. Peaches walks down the falls, she slips on the ice and then crashes into Ethan. One of the female mammoths looked at her, she along with her two friends were disgusted. “Oh god, isn’t that girl with a possum.” one of the mammoths said, her name was Steffie. Her coat was a chestnut color, Ethan and Peaches both got up, but they were stuck when their tusks jammed together. “Ethan, I’m so sorry…” Peaches said, she stopped talking and started daydreaming. When Manny shows up in the scene, he just had it with Peaches not listening to him. “You.” Manny said to Ethan, he gets the two mammoths unstuck. Then he pushes Ethan out of his way. “Keep away from my daughter,” then Manny turned to Peaches, everyone was staring at her and Manny “And you young women, you’re grounded.” Manny added. Peaches runs off out of the falls, Manny follows her. “How could you do this to me?” Peaches asked her father, she was walking away from him. “You disoybed me.” Manny replied. “Ugh!” Peaches groaned, she was tired of being treated like a little girl. “You can’t control my life.” “I’m trying to protect you,” Manny explained to Peaches. “That’s what fathers do.” Peaches looked at Manny, she wasn’t gonna keep having the overprotective father eating her. She was arguing with her father, it lasted longer for some reason. “Well…” Peaches turned to her father. “I wish you weren’t my father, AT ALL!” Peaches screamed at her father. She walks away as Ellie looked at Manny, she saw what happened. “She’s just upset Manny.” Ellie explained to her mate, then a rumbling sound was heard. Followed by a loud crack, Ellie looked at her mate. “What was that?” she asked. “I don’t know, stay there. I’ll come to you.” Manny said as he walked to Ellie. The ground breaks and Manny along with Sid and Diego, they were carried away by the ice of land that broke. Manny looked to see Peaches and Ellie. “Go to the land bridge! You’ll be safe there!” Manny said to his family. “No Manny! No!” Ellie screamed. “I’ll meet you there.” Manny shouted, “Get out of here.” Soon Manny along with Sid and Diego were on the ocean. “No matter how long it takes, I will find you!” Manny said. Peaches started to cry at this point, what she said about Manny not being her father. Well, she regretted saying that. “Mom, this is all my fault. If only I didn’t…” Peaches was cut off by her mother. “It’s not your fault sweetie.” Ellie said to her daughter. “What if I never see him again?” Peaches asked, she was trembling with sobs. “And the last thing we did was fight.” “Hey!” Ellie raised her trunk to hold her daughter’s head. “Your father is the most stubborn mammoth, I’ve ever met. He’ll come back for us, I promise.” with that being said, Peaches cries in her mother’s trunk. The next scene shows; Manny, Sid and Diego on the piece of land. They were being sailed away from land, then a storm happens while they were out on the sea. As the storm went on, the next scene shows Ellie and Peaches rounding up all the animals. “That wall is gonna knock us all off.” Ellie explained to the herd, “We need to get to the land bridge.” With that being said. The herd agreed with Ellie as she led the herd to safety. Peaches sighed in sadness, she regret saying something hurtful to her father. “We’re going to survive this.” Louis said to Peaches, she felt a bit better with Louis comforting her. The next scene transitions to; Manny along with Sid and Diego on the sea. They soon find out that, Sid’s grandmother was alive and slept through the storm. “I can’t believe you slept through the storm.” Manny said in surprise. The next scene shows Scrat underwater, he found a map that leads to an acorn heaven or something. The scene cuts to Manny with his friends again, they see a bird in the sky. He shouts at the bird to get its’ attention but flies off. “Wait! Come back!” A few seconds later, a ship appears and Manny can see it. “There must be animals on there!” Manny cheered, as the ship stopped and came into view. The animals got into view to see Manny and his friends. There was; a elephant seal, a kangaroo (know as the procoptodon), a badger (know as the chamitataxus or the Bengali badger), a boar (know as the metridiochoerus), a blue-footed booby bird, a rabbit (know as the palaeolagus) and of course. There was also a saber toothed tiger named Shira. “Ahoy down there!” a voice called out, another large animal came into view. He was a large gigantopithecus, “Captain Gutt at your service.” he greeted Manny and his friends. “Look, we don’t need any trouble.” Manny said, “We just need to get back to the continent.” Captain Gutt and his pirates laughed, they didn’t say anything but laughed. “My family’s there.” Manny explained. “Awww,” Captain Gutt mocked Manny, “Your family? That is so sweet, I hope you said “goodbye.” Because, there’s no way back.” The elephant seal then began talking to the captain. “Yes, there is. Don't you remember, Captain? You can sail to Switchback Cove and catch a current back from there. Like a steel trap this noggin is.” But, Captain Gutt looked at Flynn and scowled. “See, I knew there’s a way home.” Manny said, he was then cut off by Captain Gutt. “There’s no way home!” Captain Gutt growled in anger, “There is only here.” he added, he then ordered his pirates to attack Manny and his friends. The fight scene went on for some time, when Shira blocked Diego’s path on snapping one of the vines. She smirked at him. “Oh, you almost made it.” Shira smirked at Diego, “Didn’t you hellhound.” Now I was starting to wonder, How would this movie be leaked in the Wii store. Who would have hacked in it? Shira tackles Diego and the pirates captures Manny and his friends, Manny blacks out as the scene fades to him waking up. He was tied up along with Sid, Diego and Granny. “Morning, sunshine!” Captain Gutt said, he was in front of Manny. “Let me be the first to extend the Hand of Friendship.” he suggested. But, Manny wasn’t interested at all on being one of the pirates. “What do you want?” Manny asked, Captain Gutt decided to explain in a song. He sang the song; “Master of the seas” the song was great. I do remember hearing that song, from when I watched the movie. After the song ended, Captain Gutt explained to Manny on how he got his name. But, when Manny declined Captain Gutt’s offer. The leader of the pirates was pissed. He looked at Manny, with evil in his eyes. “That family, is gonna be the death of you.” Captain Gutt says to Manny, he then orders Shira and the other pirates to prepare the plank. But, when Manny and Diego set themselves free. That is when shit hit the fan. The pirate ship began falling apart, Manny and his friends were on a piece of ice. Shira on the other hand, was separated from the pirate crew. “Gutt! Flynn! Anyone out there?!” Shira called out, Manny offered help to her. But, at first she refused. But, Manny pulled her up the ice patch. “Two sloths, a mammoth and a saber?” Shira asked sarcastically. “You’re some messed up hell of a joke.” Diego then started to tease Shira, when she attacked him she looked at Diego with rage. “Don’t you EVER, call me kitty.” she said. The next scene shows Peaches and Ellie leading the herd, everyone was getting tired at this point. “We’ll rest here for the night.” Ellie suggested, everyone agrees and they decided to rest for the night. Peaches was still sad but, Ethan shows up to see how she’s doing. “Wanna hang out with me tomorrow?” Ethan asked Peaches, she says yes and that she’ll see Ethan tomorrow. They both said “goodnight” to each other, and Ellie looks to see Peaches smiling big. “I know you like this Ethan guy,” Ellie started, “Don’t let anyone change you.” Ellie and Peaches soon both fell asleep. The next scene transitions to Manny and his friends, they were still on the sea. Diego and Shira were arguing, I can make out on what they said. “You should have done something, instead of being an ass.” Shira scowled at Diego. “Yeah? Well you’re some psychopath!” Diego shouted. “Dumbass!” Shira shouted. The argument went one for a few seconds, when Manny spotted land up ahead. The gang all got on the beach, Diego then starts chasing after Shira. As soon as Shira turned around, Diego pounced on her. “Let go of me!” Shira cried out. “Where do you think you're going…” Diego stopped when he saw the switch back cove, he realized that it was a way back home thanks to Flynn's suggestion. He tells Manny about it and he was amazed, Manny suggests on finding a boat. When he found a boat in the distance, Shira said that it might be a pirate’s ship. The next scene shows Diego talking to Shira at night, Manny was talking into a plan with his gang. He got help from little critters on the island, they agreed to help Manny and his friends escape. Shira escaped from being captured, and ran to the ship. She sees Captain Gutt and informs him that she’s alive. “Shira!” Captain Gutt said happily, “We thought we lost you.” “The mammoth,” Shira painted, “We washed ashore with me and…” But, Shira was cut off by Captain Gutt. He asked Shira if she killed him, Shira replied no. Then, Captain Gutt grabbed Shira by the neck. “What the hell?” I asked myself, “Is Captain Gutt thinking of strangling Shira?” At first I was nervous at this point. But he didn’t strangle her, as I thought he was going to. “You’re a failure!” Captain Gutt said to Shira, “I need warriors, and you’re acting like a weakling?!” Captain Gutt snarled at Shira. She explained that Diego took her down, Captain Gutt had his claw near Shira’s neck. “You take this piece of crap saber tooth down. Or, you’ll die. No bullcrap.” He warned Shira, she agreed. The next scene cuts to Manny and his gang, they got on the pirate’s ship. They sailed away from switch back cove. Now at this point, Captain Gutt was pissed off. He looked at Shira with rage, he gave Shira a good swipe across the face. Shira got up, she looked like she was gonna cry. I can see that Shira had a scar on her face. It was like Kovu getting a scar from Zira, from The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride. “We’ll go to the continent. And destroy him,” Captain Gutt said to his crew. “And we’ll kill his family for sure.” He chuckled with an evil laugh. The pirates but Dobson really don't accept Captain Gutt's advice. The next scene shows Peaches with Ethan, they were walking with Steffie and Katie. They were talking about Peaches being friends with Louis. But, after Peaches told a lie she felt bad for doing that. “Good to know, you really aren’t my friend.” Louis sadly said, he somehow overheard Peaches talking. Peaches gets angry and walks away from Ethan and his friends. Peaches then tries to apologize to Louis, but he wouldn’t listen to her. Then the next scene transitions to the herd near the land bridge, to Ellie and Peaches. The land bridge was destroyed, they do hope Manny shows up soon. Then the scene fades to Manny along with Sid, Granny and Diego near the destroyed landbridge. Manny calls for Ellie, only to see Peaches. She responded to her father’s calls. “Daddy!” Peaches called out, Manny turns the ship around to get to his daughter. But, when he got close to his daughter. Captain Gutt grabs Peaches and holds a tooth knife close to her. “We’re just talking about you,” Captain Gutt said to Manny. “Like my ship? I call it; “Sweet revenge.” Manny can then see that Ellie, along with the rest of the herd was captured as well. “I’m alright!” Ellie called out to Manny. “Let my daughter go!” Captain Gut had the tooth knife close to Peaches’ neck. Manny climbs on the plank to the other ship. Manny looked at Captain Gutt. “Alright,” Manny said. “Let them go.” He orders the pirates. But, since that didn’t work. Captain Gutt ordered his pirates to tie Manny up, with that being said Manny was tied up. “You destroyed everything I had.” Captain Gutt snarled at Manny. “I’m only returning the favor.” “STOP!” A voice shouted, it was Louis. He made his speech clear about being friends, then Captain Gutt order Gupta the badger to give Louis the weapon and he grabbed a knife. “Nice knowing ya, kid.” Gupta said in worried voice. Then he close his eyes as he threw the knife in the air and the ice cracked on the ship. Louis gulps and tries to pull the knife out the ice. Captain Gutt laughs like crazy as Flynn, Raz, Squint, Silas and Shira glares angrily at him. After a few seconds, Louis pulled out the knife and points at the captain. “Let's dance, hero...” growled Captain Gutt. He throws the knife to Manny as he catches it. Then the pirates but Dobson set him free. Manny went to saves Peaches and she was free. Captain Gutt growled with anger and he order his crew to fight; but they refused. Captain Gutt was shocked with anger and so was Dobson the boar. The final battle got started and Flynn, Raz, Squint, Silas Gupta and Shira joined with the herd. While Manny and his gang were fighting with Captain Gutt and Dobson. Shira went to free Ellie, while she was freeing Ellie. She was then knocked away by Dobson. Granny and Sid were inside a whale named Precious as she blasts away Dobson with her blowhole. Manny goes to free Ellie but, when the ship was being sailed away. Captain Gutt looked at Manny, “Payback time, and your wife will be dead.” Captain Gutt dragged his claws on the ice. “Manny!” Ellie cried out in fear, Peaches was going to save her mom. But, when she swung on a vine to save her mom. Captain Gutt snapped the vine with his claws, Peaches was then hit in the head by an ice wall. Captain Gutt then slashed Ellie cross the face, Ellie had scars on her face and she was bleeding. “NO!” Manny screamed as Captain Gut started slashing Ellie non-stop; like a witch from Left 4 Dead would do. He started to give Ellie was a killing blow. “Get him off of me! Get him away from me!” Ellie screamed, Peaches then got up and saw her mother. She was being mauled to death by Captain Gutt, she then charged at Captain Gutt. Knocking him away from her mother. The final fight between Manny and Captain Gutt went on, and when Manny defeats the villain, Captain Gutt was sent flying away and he was killed and eaten by fish-like carnivorous sirens. Manny then returned to his family by Granny and Sid. When Manny got there, he saw Peaches standing with Ellie. Ellie had scars from huge gashes on her, she was bleeding a lot. Peaches and Manny stood beside each other. I had a feeling that Ellie wasn’t going to make it, I never saw this in the original film. “Ellie, look at me.” Manny said to his mate. “Just pull it together, we can aid you. We can…” “Manny?” Ellie asked weakly as Diego and Shira set Ellie free. But, Ellie was too weak to get up. “Ellie? Come on, don’t do this to me.” Manny began to sob, he was gonna lose his wife due to blood loss. “Manny, I want you to know…” Ellie coughed weakly. “That, you and Peaches. Are...The best family, that I’ve ever had.” “Ellie please.” Manny sobbed, “Don’t do this! I can’t lose you.” “Mom, please.” Peaches started to sob as well. “We can’t lose you.” “Peaches, take care of your father.” Ellie said to her daughter, she then turned to Manny. “Manny, since your daughter is all grown up… Please, let her be who she wants.” Ellie held Manny’s trunk, as she took her last few breaths. “I love you both more than anything.” Ellie then closed her eyes, and her trunk let go of Manny’s. “Ellie? Ellie?! ELLIE?!” Manny shouted and then started to sob quietly. “MOM!” Peaches also cried too. Sid, Granny, Diego, Shira, Squint, Silas, Gupta, Flynn, Raz and the rest of the herd also begin to lose the loss of Ellie too. Peaches and Manny led the herd and the pirates to safety without Ellie, Manny and Peaches looked at the sky. Ellie’s spirit was in the clouds, the two mammoths smiled. They now all know that, Ellie made it to heaven. Then the ending shows the herd at a new place. Then we get to see Scrat, at least one last time before the movie ends. Scrat finds an island on the map, known as Scratlantis (a parody of Atlantis), but his uncontrollable urge to hunt acorns in the acorn-rich city inadvertently causes the entire island but himself to sink when he unplugs an acorn drain holder; Scrat is then ejected into a newly created desert landscape. As his tears boil from the heat, he screams at the camera and the film irises out. After the closing credits rolled, I was speechless. Like how would something like this be in a kids film? And how would it be on the Wii store? I decided to do an interview with someone about the movie. Like one of the voice actors, writers, producers or even the directors. The next day I went with my mom to Blue Sky Studios, when I got there. I met some of the workers one the movie, they asked on how I was doing. After I explained to the workers, about this 2011 version of “Ice Age: Continental Drift” They said that I could interview, my choices were; one of the voice actors, writers, producers or the directors. I picked to interview with one of the voice actors, I picked Queen Latifah. She was the voice of Ellie, I was taken to a back room to meet her. She was with Ray Romano, (Manny’s voice actor). They asked me questions on how I was doing, when I said that I was doing great. We talked into more details, when I mentioned Ice Age they were surprised. Ray Romano explained that, they do get interviews saying Ice Age as their subject a lot. When I said to him and Queen Latifah about Ice Age: Continental Drift. They asked me if I liked the movie, and I then told them more details. I explained to them about; “Ice Age: Continental Drift (2011)” version of the movie. They were both shocked, Queen Latifah asked me on how I saw that version of the movie. I replied that, I saw it on the Wii store. They started to ask me questions, mainly on how I saw it on there. I replied that, the Wii store could have been hacked. But, to be honest I don’t know. They were surprised on the details I mentioned. “You know,” Ray started to explain to me something. “The 4th movie was going to kill Ellie off of the series. But, the directors got a lot of complaints from parents.” I asked him and Queen on how and why. “Test audiences that were mostly kids, came to watch the movie back in 2011.” Queen Latifah explained to me. “After Ellie being killed off, parents sent a lot of complaints to Mike Thurmeier and Steve Martino. They said that it was too scary for kids, so this movie was pushed back a year. And then, they had to take out the not kid friendly parts of the movie.” I was shocked, this was the reason why the movie wasn’t out yet. So after I finished interviewing, the two voice actors for Manny and Ellie. I went back home, I knew the Ice Age movies were dark. But, I didn’t expect to see one that is fucked up. When I told my parents, they were surprised. At least I got information from the actors about the movie. Now that it is almost 2020, I still love the Ice Age movies. If you want to see Ice Age: Continental Drift, the one from 2011. I suggest you wouldn’t want to see it. But yet again, if you want to. You can look it up, it’s on the Wii store for anyone who wants to see it. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read